Little Haiiti
by Akita-Angel
Summary: It's the summer holidays and a group of friends have decided to spend a few weeks at a tropical island resort known as Little Haiiti. They see many sights, they feel many sensations ... but does this paradise island always have it's sunny-side up? Because Natsu has his suspicions set on a strange island that doesn't seem to exist on the maps...
1. Arrival

Hello, and welcome, to the beginning of my new story! You'll already be familiar with me if you've read Living to See the Sun. But even if you haven't I'm sure you'll get to know me a lot better if you stick around. How's that sound?

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, or its characters. I'm not sure whether or not I'll be adding some of my own characters but you'll pick them up if I do add them.**

I'm a bit nervous about this cause it could turn out to get very boring...  
And for the followers who have read by Pokémon fictions, I hope you're familiar with Fairy Tail. If not, then you might consider watching the anime. I'm just suggesting though... You don't have to watch them. And for all I know, you might have a face similar to this if you have no clue what I'm on about - *_*  
I just want to try something new and have a wider range of fictions. I can't have it all on Pokémon, right?

P.S. You pronounce Haiiti like this: Hai-ee-tee  
-And no magic four-wheelers okay? I don't like them.

^Little Haiiti^

Chapter One

As the holiday van rumbled down the streets, inside, the teenagers inside were bickering loudly. Aged from to seventeen to nineteen (except for Romeo), they were making a large amount of noise. It was the first day of their summer break and heading towards an island resort was first on everyone's list.

"You guys are soooo lucky that I won us those tickets! Without me, you would all be at home right now!" boasted Natsu.

"Pity you only won enough for ten of us," said Gray, trying to discourage him.

Natsu pouted like a child and the group of teens laughed. With Erza at the wheel, the van was making good progress towards their destination. The summer heat was really getting at them though.

Lucy sighed in relief when she looked at the GPS. She also felt relieved that Wendy had summoned Troia on Natsu before they left. Too bad, Wendy couldn't come – nor could Happy or Carla. For some reason, pets weren't allowed to go to the resort. But Lucy wouldn't call Happy and Carla pets. Maybe a good negotiation would allow their feline friends to come.

"We're here," announced Erza. "Everybody, get out."

The doors slid open and the teenagers got out of the van. All were relieved to be out of the ten-seater – it was very cramped.  
Erza stepped out of the front and slammed the door shut.  
With all their suitcases by their sides, they walked away from the van and entered a small building. Erza took out her smart-phone and texted a message.

"Mira should be here soon." said Erza.

As if her words were laden with magic, Mira appeared by the door. Walking towards them, Erza handed her the keys. Taking the keys, Mira turned to go.

"Have a nice time!" Mira called over her shoulder.

"You too, sis," said Lisanna cheerfully.

While the teens milled around, Erza was at the counter, speaking to a man.

"Your ferry arrives in fifteen minutes," said the man. "I recommend you lot get going before you miss out."

"Did you just say _fairy_?!" asked Natsu excitedly.

"A ferry is a boat, Natsu," said Gray sulkily. "Get your words right."

Natsu convulsed. "I'll pass! Hey Erza, save your cash, let's just swim there!"

Erza slammed her fist down onto his head.

"Let's go," she said as she led the group out of the building, dragging Natsu behind her.

"Don't you think Natsu looks cute like that?" Lisanna whispered to Lucy.

"Of course he does." Lucy smiled.

The girls giggled as they followed behind the others.

* * *

On the ferry, the girls were in their room. The radio was on, playing '22' by Taylor Swift. Everyone was either on their phone or reading a book. The atmosphere was really relaxed. An air conditioner just added to the cool temperature of the room. But outside, it was scorching!

* * *

Natsu threw up today's lunch and watched it plop into the sea. This was just great. Their ship wasn't going to arrive until eleven o'clock tonight. That was crazy! He rested his chin on the railing and gazed out to sea. It was peaceful enough. The gentle rocking of the waves did give him discomfort, but he tried to suppress it for now.  
Wiping his mouth with a tissue, he stepped away and made his way back inside. It was hot out here – well, hotter than he had expected.

* * *

Gray, Jellal, Gajeel and Romeo were in their room. Sadly, the room only had two single beds so they had to fight over them. The girls had four beds in their room – how unfair.

"Where's Natsu-nii gone?" wondered Romeo. "I haven't seen him since he popped in to leave his suitcase."

"Beats me," said Gray. "It's not like I care what happens to him."

The boys laughed until the door was thrust open. Natsu was venting steam as he glared at Gray angrily.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in," said Gray, rolling his eyes. "You need to chill out, you sun-head."

Natsu was on him in an instant, yelling loudly and punching his rival. Magic was banned on the ferry so he had to rely on his fists.

Doing nothing to stop the two, the other boys just watched in amusement.

Romeo sighed. Someone was bound to come in here. Considering the girls were next door...

"_Natsu_!" shouted Erza angrily.

Romeo flinched. He motioned for the others to hide.  
Behind and under the bed covers, they watched as Erza stormed into the room. They couldn't watch any more when Erza started to break up the two fighting boys. Bones could be heard clicking and they could hear Natsu and Gray crying in pain. After that, it was quiet. Romeo poked his head out from under the covers and looked around. Good, Erza was gone.

Natsu groaned. "That she-hulk really went rage this time..."

Erza was back again and she delivered a hard kick to his gut. As Natsu fainted on the spot, Gray slowly crawled away.

"Well now," said Erza. "Are you going to make any more noise?"

Gray shook his head hastily.

"Good."

The door slammed shut and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"That's Erza for you," muttered Gray.

Romeo could only agree as he looked down at the twitching form of Natsu.

* * *

"Natsuuuu!" called Lucy, thumping her hand on the door. "We're here!"

She waited until the door opened. Natsu stood at the door with his suitcase.

"Where is everybody!?"

"They're already outside!" said Lucy cheerfully. "Aren't you happy?"

Following Lucy, Natsu was led outside onto the main deck. The captain nodded and saluted before indicating the platform that led off the ferry.

When they were off the boat and with the others, they were greeted by a man in a white suit.

"Greetings, my friends!" he said warmly. "Welcome to Little Haiiti!"

The group of teens smiled radiantly as they followed him. Even in the darkness of the night, excitement was rising in the pit of their stomachs. This was going to be a great time!

The End

Okay, that's it for now. Chapter Two should be on the way. Please review and have a nice day!


	2. Trouble Already

Hello everybody! I dunno what to say... Nothing's really on my mind.

Like I said, the disclaimer on chapter one was for this whole entire story! I'm only telling you this once more and then I hopefully won't bring up unimportant things like the disclaimer anymore.

Little Haiiti

Chapter Two

Lucy was outside on the balcony, relaxing on a chair. The early morning sun was beautiful. Up here on the fifth floor, the view was promising enough. Luckily, all ten of them could have their own rooms on this very floor. That made things a lot easier.  
A message activated the tune on her phone. As she read the text, a smile spread across her lips.

_**Erza Scarlet**__  
Going shopping, wanna come?_

Getting up from her chair, she headed back inside and entered the bathroom. Why wouldn't she come? This place has a crazy awesome mall!

* * *

Erza and the girls waited outside the hotel. If Lucy wasn't here in the next ten minutes, they would go without her.

Making her way out the front door, Lucy called to get her friends' attention.

"Lucy! You finally decided to come!" said Levy happily. "We're going to visit that big shopping mall!"

"That's great!" said Lucy excitedly. Her mind pondered over to the boys for a while but then she lost herself when they started to examine each others' outfits.

The group of boys stared at the girls from the bushes. They were all wearing very short shorts or mini-skirts. It looked like tank tops were the main theme. Natsu sighed, why was he even hanging with these guys anyway? Spying on the girls was not his thing. Besides, he wasn't into girls like the others.

"Come on Romeo," he said. "Let's go."

Romeo was more than happy to follow. A thirteen-year-old had no business with these stupid girl-laden guys. But Natsu was surprised when Gajeel followed him. And he was even more surprised when the others came out too.

"It isn't right to stalk them, so let's go somewhere that we actually want to go." said Jellal.

"Right, then let's go down to the beach," said Gray. "Natsu, you up for a swimming contest?"

"Race yourself," muttered Natsu as he turned around to follow the other boys on their stroll to nowhere in particular. Gray had no choice, but to follow.

* * *

The girls were walking along a path that snaked into the tropical island resort's forest. It sucked that Little Haiiti was out at sea because then she couldn't come to this place whenever she liked. Well, islands were meant to be out at sea, weren't they? Besides, Little Haiiti is amongst a group of other islands. Being the smallest, that's why it's called Little Haiiti. There was a small ferry somewhere that took people to the other islands. Those islands had all sorts of amusement parks, shops and hotels too. Plus, lots and lots more that she was yet to discover. She couldn't wait to go to visit them all. But, she had to check out this island. Her very first place to visit is the mall. Her friends had the same pictures in their heads. They all wanted to check out every twist and turn of this place. They all wanted to go to the other islands and stay a few days on each one. They all wanted to have fun together.

"Look, a map!" exclaimed Levy.

They paused to look at the sign. The mall was just up ahead. They could see the top of it from here. That was impressive, considering how many tall tropical trees there were.

"Oh look!" squeaked Levy again. "It's a map of all the islands! We're part of a ring of islands surrounding the largest island – Haiiti!"

"Wow," said Erza in fascination. "There are five islands surrounding Haiiti in total!"

"There's Hailana Island, Hiru-star Island, Hijuva Island, Halalu Island and us, Little Haiiti!" said Lisanna. "I want to go to Haiiti!"

"Juvia does not know why Little Haiiti is the main island," said Juvia. "Maybe because it's smaller..."

"Oh, it's simple," smiled Lisanna. "It's the most beautiful island!"

* * *

From his hotel window, he watched the girls walking. A harsh feeling of scorn played across his features. Why were _they _here? If _they _were here, then _that person _must be nearby too.

"Fairy Tail," he spat the words in disgust. "What do you think _you're _doing here?"

"Calm down, Sting," said Rogue from behind him. "They have just as much right to be here as us. We can't complain."

"I'm not complaining," said Sting through gritted teeth.

"Well, just don't spout out too much crap," said Rogue calmly.

"Someone ought to teach them a lesson," growled Sting. "In fact, I know what I can teach that pink-haired freak."

Rogue sighed in exasperation. "I think _you _are the one that needs to be lectured."

Sting clenched his fist tightly. "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about beating some sense into that one-track's head."

Sting headed for the door, but Rogue stopped him.

"No, Sting," he said sternly. "Don't start a war when we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves."

"How can I enjoy myself when that brat is hanging around someplace close by? I'll never forget the humiliating time when he took us both down..." he trailed off pathetically.

"Yes, I know," said Rogue. "That was very frustrating to accept, but we have to accept it. He _is _supposed to be older than us, but the time-skip changed things. Now it's _us_ who are older."

Sting huffed in frustration and he pushed past Rogue. He didn't care how hard Rogue tried to stop him – he was going to defeat that futile idiot. Had Rogue _ever _seen how stupid the pink-head was? But he could be pretty scary when he was angry.  
Sting shivered – the last thing he wanted was to anger that boy. One wrong move and that monster would rage with anger. He wouldn't rest until the people who hurt his guild members tasted a chunk of his fist. He'd probably destroy the whole island in the process.  
Sting smiled – Natsu was so damn protective. It made sense, Sting had heard rumours going around in his own guild a couple of days ago.  
_I heard Jiemma was going to leave. _Or, _Do you think Master Jiemma seems to spend more time away from the guild nowadays?  
_Sting didn't know whether or not to believe all of this, but rumours could be true. If Jiemma ditched Sabertooth, what would happen to the guild? If they had to disband, which guild would they join?  
Definitely not Fairy Tail, he thought.

* * *

Exploring the island's forests was surprisingly fun – not for Natsu though. There were all sorts of birds and wildlife. Bright tropical flowers bloomed everywhere and the sea of greenery engulfed them.

"This place smells good!" said Gray, stretching his arms and yawning. "I could fall asleep here and not realise it!"

Natsu was growing impatient with the others. He could see that Romeo was itching to leave as well.

"Ok you guys," said Natsu when they finally made it out of the forest. "We're going back to the hotel now."

Gray, Jellal and Gajeel turned their backs on the two and walked back into the forest.

"Guess it's just you and me," sighed Romeo as he started walking down the forest footpath.

They hadn't gone far when a person stepped out of the trees and blocked their path.

"You go no further, Dragon Slayer."

Natsu clenched his fists. He knew this smell.

"What are you doing here?" he asked cautiously, placing a protective arm around Romeo.

"I should ask you the same thing, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu glared at Sting with blazing eyes.

"You looking for a fight with our guild?" he asked finally. "I'm more than happy to have a scrap, Sting."

"Pity you don't know my last name," said Sting, cracking his knuckles and taking a step towards them.

"Maybe you just aren't famous enough," said Natsu in a low voice. A freakish smile curled at the corner of his mouth.

"Natsu-nii... Don't do this..."

"Stand back Romeo," he said. "I don't want you getting involved with this."

As Romeo started to back away, Natsu turned his attention back to Sting. But he was gone.  
Confused, Natsu looked around frantically – he was very annoyed that Sting had run away already.

Before Natsu was going to leave, he was hit in the back of the head. Winded for a few seconds, he blinked to regain his focus. But he was a few seconds too late. A blow went to his gut and he shrivelled up immediately.

"Natsu-nii!" cried Romeo.

Natsu bit his lip and pressed his forehead against the ground.

"Romeo, I told you to get back!" he shouted. "Run back to the hotel and don't leave until I come back!"

Sting slammed his foot down onto Natsu's back, crushing him into the dirt path. Natsu struggled against the force that was making his spine crunch. The weight was removed and in a flash, he was pulled to his feet, a fist dashed into his nose.  
Falling back and stumbling to regain balance, Natsu was frustrated that Sting had already drawn blood. He wished that he had been prepared for this, then Sting would be the one face-down in the dirt. The thought of that seemed to fuel Natsu.

"You've had your fun, right?" said Natsu, breathing raggedly. "Cos now... It's time for my fun."

He lunged at Sting and punched him in the face but Sting retaliated with a punch to Natsu's chest. Wasting to time, Sting slammed his head into Natsu's head. He swore he heard the little boy's skull crack. But Natsu ignored the pain and smashed his own head right back into Sting's. Sting delivered a kick to Natsu's chest, making him fall over. Natsu leaped to his feet instantly and kicked Sting in the face before grabbing the blond boy's hair and thrusting his head into a tree trunk. Natsu was satisfied in seeing the rich amount of blood oozing down the trunk.

"I'll mash up that face of yours," said Natsu heavily.

"Just wait, I'm going to give you a makeover too!" gasped Sting.

Elbowing Natsu in the ribs, Sting stumbled aside and wiped blood out of his eyes. He glared at Natsu and charged forwards.  
Dizzy with anger that Sting was still moving, Natsu staggered forwards as well. Colliding into each other, they started delivering blows to each other. It reminded Natsu of how he and Gray used to fight.  
Collapsing ont his hands and knees, he struggled to get up and face Sting. His hair was messed up and his bangs had fallen over his eyes.

"Oh look," rasped Sting. "The fairy has fallen."

Clenching his teeth, Natsu slammed his fist down onto the ground.

"This is the main course," he said.

Getting back up, Natsu lifted his head as high as he could to meet Sting's glare.  
Just as soon as he stopped wobbling, Sting ran forth, kneed him in the chin and swung his foot around to knock the side of his head.

Collapsing onto the floor once more, Natsu lay there and panted rapidly. His head was throbbing with fresh pain.

"What's the matter?" hissed Sting on unsteady legs. "Can't you finish off your pathetic enemy?"

Natsu didn't reply.

"Oh, that's right," said Sting harshly. "You're the pathetic one!"

Anger made Natsu's veins pulse as Sting started to laugh.  
Even though his face was coated in blood, he was still in a better condition than Natsu.

"Natsu-nii!" screamed Romeo as he came running.

Natsu's eyes widened in alarm at the sound of Romeo's voice. What was he doing here?!  
Out of breath for words, Natsu lay there, trying to regain something at least. Romeo would have to fend for himself – without magic. But what was he thinking?! Of course Romeo couldn't manage by himself! Natsu leaped to his feet. Romeo wouldn't have a chance!

"Romeo!" he yelled. "Get away from here, now!"

But Romeo stood his ground. Sting was advancing on the thirteen-year-old boy. Natsu took a step towards him but his knees buckled beneath him. Dropping to his hands and knees, he could only watch in dismay.

"What did you do to him?" said Romeo.

Sting just smirked as he kept coming.

"Tell me," said Romeo edgily, the fear rising up fast as Sting was only a metre away from him.

Sting aimed an unsteady punch at Romeo but he dodged it.

"Stupid," muttered Sting.

Romeo charged at Sting, yelling loudly. He rammed into Sting's stomach and forced him back a few steps.

"Stupid fly," growled Sting. "Just die already!"

With a quick swipe to the head, Romeo was knocked out cold.

Natsu bit his lip and forced himself to get back up. This was going too far. It was okay for Sting to hit him, but hitting another member – especially a young boy – was just unacceptable!

"Sting," said Natsu in a low voice.

"Whaddaya want?" he snapped. But his words were slightly slurred.

"You hurt my friend,"

"So?"

"You have no right to do that!" Natsu growled. His voice increased in volume dramatically. "This is what you get – for hurting Romeo!"

He rammed is head into Sting's stomach, just like Romeo did. This time, Sting fell over.  
Natsu wasted no time and picked Sting up roughly by the collar. Letting go, he quickly smashed his fist into Sting's nose. Sting fell over, again.  
Natsu advanced on Sting and lifted him up by the hair. This was the one he enjoyed most. Dragging Sting towards a spiny looking tree trunk, he shoved Sting's face into it. He could hear the one note that rose from Sting's throat – pain.  
Smiling freakishly, Natsu wrapped his arm around Sting's neck and delivered four good punches to Sting's stomach.  
When Natsu was satisfied and sure that Sting had payed him back, he released his grip. The blond boy collapsed to the ground, crying and clutching his cut and bruised face. His hands quickly became covered in his own blood.  
Natsu looked away – the sight was disgusting!

Picking up Romeo in his arms, he started to limp away.

* * *

The blue-haired girl stepped off the ferry and took in her surroundings. The peachy-orange sky told her that the evening had just begun.  
Walking into the trees, she followed the guide towards a hotel.  
In the hotel's administration desk, she signed the papers she was offered and chose a room – a room on the fifth floor. The lady started to ask the girl questions, and then let the three others that followed her, print their names.

Entering the elevator, the three others followed her – the three _flying_ others.

The End

Was that good? I'm not really good at describing fights, am I? But hey, at least I tried!  
Please review, and I hope to see you soon!


	3. The Girl With Blue Hair

Hello again! I've been doing some thinking for this chapter, so please enjoy!

Little Haiiti

Chapter Three

Walking along the shoreline, the blue-haired girl spread her arms out, letting the wind sweep past. She felt almost airborne.  
As she continued walking, the sand turned into grass and trees started to grow thicker and thicker until they completely surrounded her.  
Listening to the beautiful sound of tropical birds in the morning, she also realised that something was out of place. A funny smell dwindled in the air and when the gale smacked right into her face, the smell was definitely not a part of the forest. With her acute hearing, smell and sight, she started to pinpoint where the smell came from.  
As she got closer, the unpleasant smell became stronger and stronger. But then she realised what it was – blood.

Stopping by a tree that reeked of blood, she examined the trunk carefully. Blood was smeared all over it and it didn't look all that welcoming. Looking around, she spotted a thin trail of blood leading further into the forest. Without hesitation, she followed the trail.

Walking for no more than five minutes, she came to a halt, her hands flying to her mouth.  
Kneeling beside the bleeding boy and stroking his hair gently, she began to sing.

As her gaze met his, the boy's first intention was to run away. But the soft eyes and beautiful voice of the girl stopped him. He relaxed as she continued to sing to him and calm him down. He relaxed further when she put her delicate hands on his chest and slowly, his bloodied wounds sealed shut and then disappeared, his bruises faded out and the blood evaporated into thin air. Laying back against the ground, he drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

"Natsu, what the hell happened to you?!" shouted Lucy angrily. "Did you fight with Romeo?!"

"Why would I fight with him?" asked Natsu.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Jeez Lucy, I just had a little scrap with someone," he said. "Isn't that normal for me?"

"I know, but why do you have to? We're in a resort!"

Natsu shrugged. "Nothing better to do."

Lucy sighed. "I just don't like seeing you get hurt..."

Natsu looked away, not knowing what to say next.

"Where are you going?" asked Lucy.

"Looking for Wendy," said Natsu before slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Lucy alone in his room.

Lucy thought about what he just said. Wendy was back at the guild, or maybe hanging out with her friends. If Natsu was looking for some healing, then tough luck for him.  
Lying back on the duvet, she stared at the ceiling. Only specific magic was allowed on this resort. Magic that could lead to damage was banned. Unfortunately, everyone's magic was banned except for Erza requipping into different clothing only. For her, she was only allowed to send out Plue. At least, magic could be used on the neighbouring islands. Lucy couldn't wait to get there and see her celestial spirits again.

* * *

Natsu knocked on the door and waited. He could smell Wendy inside there, but he could also smell something else.  
When the door opened, Wendy poked her head out.

"Natsu-san! How are you?" she asked cheerfully. "I came here using my own money!"

"Um, good," he mumbled uncomfortably.

Sensing his nervousness, she wondered if the boy in her room was causing this.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again. "You look ... tattered."

"Why is he here?" asked Natsu, completely ignoring her.

"I found him this morning."

Natsu pushed past her and walked towards the blond boy on Wendy's bed.  
Just before he was going to attack the sleeping boy, a hand tightened around his wrist. Turning around, Wendy was shaking her head slowly.

"Do you know what you did to him?" she asked in a quavery voice. "When I found him this morning, I could smell you on him."

"That bastard hurt Romeo!" growled Natsu angrily. "I couldn't do anything to help. But I got him in the end. He's lucky I stopped when I did."

"That's not okay," said Wendy. "You don't need revenge for every single mistake in your life. What you did was unacceptable."

"What _he _did was unacceptable," he snapped. "He was the one who started all of this."

"Natsu-san... revenge isn't the only way around things," she sighed. "I know how you feel when people do that sort of stuff to your friends but, hitting them back might make them want to get you back too."

Natsu stared at her intently. "I know, you're right about one thing. But I can't let them get away with dirtying our guild's name."

Turning around to go he could feel the guilt rising in the pit of his stomach.

"Wait Natsu-san,"

He stopped in med-step. "Yes?"

Wendy walked up to him and gave him a hug. Natsu hugged back – not in a love kind of way though. He had to admit, for a twelve-year-old, Wendy knew just what to say and do at the right time. He rested his chin on her head.

"I'll heal you," she said softly.

Natsu sighed as his wounds from yesterday started to disappear. The headache from all the times he smashed his head ebbed away too.  
When he was fully healed, Wendy collapsed into his arms. Holding her close, he stroked her head gently.

"Thank you, Wendy,"

He sat her down on her bed and walked towards the door.

"Happy, Carla, Lily," he said. "I know you're there."

Then he was gone.

Carla leapt from behind Wendy's suitcase and started shouting.

"Consider yourself lucky! You ignorant fool!" she cried. "Stop using Wendy! She's not a healing machine for you to use!"

Happy and Lily held her back, preventing her from running rampant.

"Calm down, and would you like some fish?"

"Definitely not!" she scolded.

"Then eat some kiwifruit!"

"Why would I eat that?!"

* * *

Rogue could smell them – he could smell Fairy Tail in the building before him. They were staying in this hotel.

"So Sting's in there, huh?" he asked himself. "He better not be causing any trouble."

The hotel seemed peaceful enough from the outside – not as flash as the private beach huts. But they could be booked them later. And besides, the huts were more suited on the other islands. He nad Sting might be going to Halalu Island for a few days. But was it worth twenty minutes of motion sickness? Though he _had_ witnessed more gruesome sicknesses on the ferry to get here – not to mention, the two hour bus ride to the harbour before the ferry.

He decided to leave Sting alone. There wasn't much he could do to stop Sting anyway. Couldn't Sting just realise that he couldn't win?

* * *

Lucy tried on the new clothes she had bought the day before. She had invited all the girls to her room and they were having a sleepover tonight. During the day, all they did was try out their new clothing. Everyone even bought a party dress for tonight. Apparently, they were going to a casino and then a restaurant.

Glancing at the clock, there was only half an hour until they had to get ready and go. The casino was on the far side of this island. Lucy just thought it's be cool to have a sleepover since they were going to Halalu Island tomorrow. They'd better make the most of this sleepover.

"Hey, we should be packing our suitcases now," said Lisanna. "Aren't we staying at Halalu for a few nights?"

"Juvia wants to stay in a private beach hut with Gray-sama," said Juvia dreamily. "Ohh, Gray-sama..."

"Don't get too lost in your thoughts," giggled Levy.

The girls spent the next half-hour packing some clothes into their suitcases. Of course, they didn't need to bring _everything_. So they just picked some clothes that could last them two to three days.

A loud knock on the door made them look up from their packing.

"We're going now," It was Romeo.

* * *

The group shuffled into the bright-lit casino called _Haiiti Street_.

Once inside, they soon split about and went their ways. Lucy and Levy bundled off towards a souvenir stand. Juvia followed Gray to the drinks bar. Natsu ambled off with Happy in search of a snack bar. Jellal and Erza wandered around together. Lisanna and Wendy quickly followed Lucy and Levy. Romeo raced after Natsu and Happy. Gejeel and Lily started to wander off as well.  
Carla was left to ponder how on earth she had happened to end up alone.

"What are you guys thinking?!" she yelled in frustration.

Taking a quick look left and right, she spotted Wendy's sparkly silver dress and flew after her.

* * *

Bundling out of the casino and into the early night air, they were silent for a moment, wondering what to do next.

"Dinner, anyone?" asked Lucy.

Natsu perked up immediately. He hadn't been able to get a single bite in the casino because Romeo kept stopping him.

"Just wanted to save the space in your stomach for the restaurant," whispered Romeo.

Natsu flashed him a toothy grin as they walked towards a two-storey restaurant.

A man greeted them at the entrance and ushered them in.

"Pearl La Cuisine," read Romeo. "That's a weird name."

"Don't be rude!" scolded Lucy.

The man just grinned. "I hope you like what you see."

Despite the man's bad English and slight, islander accent, they entered the fancy restaurant and were taken aback by the interior.

The floor was polished until it could reflect just as well as a mirror. The dinner tables had blue cloths with gold trim and matching chairs. Crystal chandeliers dangled from the ceiling and a large water fountain sat in the middle.  
The man grinned and pointed up. Looking upwards, they saw a circular window in the ceiling. A view of the night sky was right there before them.

"Follow me, yes? Or do you want to go to the Tiki-Tiki Bar?" he flashed a picture of a restaurant constructed to look like a Hawaiian restaurant bar. It was basically an outdoor restaurant.

The group shook their heads and followed the man up a flight of stairs.  
Once they had sailed past the last steps, they walked onto the second floor. They gasped in shock when they saw a circular window in the floor. Looking down, they could see the bottom floor where they had just been. Looking up, the ceiling had a larger window of glass that let them see the sky even more. The walls were all glass which allowed them to look outside. Mini lanterns hung in each corner.

"You like what you see?" he grinned.

They all nodded enthusiastically.

"How many of you here?" he asked.

"Eleven." said Erza.

The man grinned again. "Ten-seat is our biggest table. But I can get you tables for two."

"That would be great," said Erza. "But then that leaves one of us out."

"No problem, I get you one table for six as well."

He pointed at a six-seat table and pushed Romeo, Lisanna and Wendy towards it.

"Young children should sit together." he said.

Lucy looked at him weirdly. "Uh, Lisanna is-"

"Now," said the man, grinning widely. "Choose your tables and we will take your order."

The man hopped away, leaving the eight of them standing there.

"Well," said Lucy. "Natsu, can I sit with you?"

"Are you mad?" he asked incredulously. "I'm eating with Happy! Go eat with Gray or something."

Juvia jumped into action. "Juvia thinks you two being together is a great idea!"

Pushing the two towards a table, she cast Lucy a glare which meant: _Love Rival, stay away from my Gray-sama!_

As Natsu sat down in his chair with a sigh, he looked at Lucy oddly.

"Uh, hi,"

Lucy smiled at him. "That's so cute of you! It's very rare to see you acting so shy!"

Natsu froze and gave her a _'What the hell?' _look.

"Get lost and eat with someone else." said Natsu. "Do you know what it's gonna look like if you sit here?"

"I know perfectly well," said Lucy.

"Then shove off and eat somewhere else!"

Lucy shook her head. "Happy's not eating with you tonight."

The man scooted around the tables taking the orders. He went to Erza and Jellal first, jotting down their order. He skipped over to Natsu and Lucy, scribbling down their order too. Next, he went to Gajeel and Levy, taking their order. Taking Gray and Juvia's order, he turned to the table of six. There was Lisanna, Romeo and Wendy sitting down. But also, three cats.

"Welcome to Pearl La Cuisine, seafood restaurant. May I take your order?"

"Seafood?!" gaped Happy. "I want one of everything!"

The End

Okay, was that good or not? Sorry, it's sort of all mashed up together right?  
And sorry if you don't like the couplings, I just did the pairs that suited my style.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review! See you next time!


	4. Another Island

Hey there! Welcome back.

I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Little Haiiti

Chapter Four

Natsu picked at his food, not feeling particularly hungry anymore. Why does Lucy even want to sit with him? She could just go sit with Levy or Gray.  
He glanced at her for a moment. She was happily munching away at her dinner and not paying him any heed. But when she looked up at him suddenly, Natsu looked away almost immediately. He could her Lucy sighing.

"Natsu, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever,"

Lucy blushed slightly. "How do I say this? ...I've like ... well ... just recently, I started to look at people in a whole different way and..." She blushed again, deeper this time. "I think ... I think that ... I've started to look at you differently too..."

Natsu gave her a confused look. "I have no idea what you're on about."

"I see... Ha ha... I thought so. Cos you see ... I thought you'd ... I thought you'd understand how I ... how I feel ... but..." she trailed off as the tears came – as the truth finally revealed itself. He never actually liked her after all.

Getting up from her seat, she walked away as tears streamed down her face.

"Wait, Lucy!" called Natsu. "What's the matter?"

But the blond girl kept walking towards the stairs. From the table, Natsu could see how pretty she looked in her short summer party dress. He didn't love her, but he could still think she was pretty, couldn't he?

"Aaw, Natsu! You made her cry!" teased Gray.

Pushing his chair back and standing up, he ran after her.

* * *

Lucy bit back her tears as she started to run as best as she could in her heels. What was wrong with Natsu? First, he wanted her to go, then, he wanted her to stay. All along, she had thought he liked her. But no... He never did. Hot tears poured from her eyes as she ran out of the restaurant.

Where could she go and hide? In the forest? In her room?  
She would for the sensible idea and ran down the path towards the casino. That would be a good checkpoint. She could hear Natsu's footsteps behind her. Getting closer and closer...

She yelped when he grabbed her arm.

"Help me!" she screamed in a hysterical voice. "Help!"

"Lucy! What's wrong? Are you okay!?"

She started to cry and scream louder and louder. Not realising that Natsu was carrying her, she continued to cry and scream for help.

* * *

When her throat was parched from screaming, she started to sob uncontrollably.

"Get a hold of yourself Lucy!" growled Natsu.

She looked up at him and realised that she was in his arms. What was he doing? And how did they end up in her room?  
She jumped out of his arms quickly and backed away.

"Get away from me," she sobbed. "Don't come any closer. Just leave me alone!"

"Lucy..." he stepped towards her. "You've got it all wrong..."

"Stay away!" she slapped him as hard as she dared.

"It's okay Lucy, now calm down," he soothed. "I'm sorry for acting like that, but now you have to stop too."

Panic-stricken with fear, she back into the wall.

"Don't make me hurt you," she warned. "I've had enough of you!"

"Fine then," he said. "See you tomorrow, and _hopefully _you'll be back to normal."

As Natsu turned away from her, he took a deep breath to calm himself and then walked towards the door.

"If you're looking for me tomorrow, you won't find me," he said. "I'm going ... exploring."

The door slammed shut and Lucy sunk to the floor. Sighing in relief, she began to calm down. What was that all about? Since when did she and Natsu fight like this? And why was she screaming for help? Natsu wasn't even going to hurt her. She felt angry at herself for being so hysterical and stupid. But she couldn't blame herself like this, there were too many strange things going on in her head. She had just had a shock that Natsu never actually had feelings for her. But, why Natsu was acting unusual?

* * *

Natsu lay in bed, pushing all thoughts out of his mind. Tonight, he would meet with Happy after everyone went to bed. Then they would leave. He held a map in front of his face. He had circled the spot where he was going. It wasn't even marked on the map. Do the resort owners even know that it's there? Or were they hiding it?

"Hei-tiki Island..." he sighed. "Why aren't you on the map?"

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Natsu?" It was Lucy.

He pretended not to be inside. Keeping as quiet as he could, he waited for what would happen next.

"Natsu, come out of there," That was Erza.

Feeling defeated, he climbed out of bed and tucked the map into his pocket. He opened the door.

"What?"

Erza grabbed the collar of his shirt and thumped him against the wall.

"What were you doing?" she asked. "We heard you say something."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did!" she hissed. "...You're hiding something from us, aren't you? Tell us, we're your friends!"

Natsu glared at her. If he told her, he would never be able to investigate that island.  
He glared at Lucy too. She just looked away with an ashamed face. So Lucy was the one who told Erza... That was no surprise. The girls were all sleeping over in her room so there would have been some conversation about what happened at the restaurant.

"Natsu!" growled Erza. "Don't think you can get away with this. I will ask you some questions, and you will answer them honestly. Understood?"

Natsu shrugged. "I guess. But only if you let me go."

Erza shook her head. "I know your tricks. Now tell me, what did you say back then?"

"Nothing."

Erza's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

Natsu gulped as a bead of sweat trailed down the side of his head.

"What did you say?" she pressed.

"What does it matter to you?" he snapped. "Now leave me alone!"

He pushed her away from him and stormed off.

Lucy and Erza decided to follow him. At least, get some idea of what he was planning to do.

* * *

Sting watched the action unfold before his eyes. The cameras he had placed in all of their rooms were active. Now he could spy on every single one of them. Rogue didn't approve of this, but he stayed loyal by not telling anyone. If Sting turned up the volume on Natsu's room, he could hear exactly what the stupid idiot had spilled from his mouth.

"Hei-tiki Island, eh?" said Sting. "So you've found it already..."

He reached under his desk and unlocked a cage. A small figure crawled out.

"Lector, sorry for keeping you shut up in there, but smuggling you in was the only way."

"It's okay Sting-kun," said the cat. "At least I'm safe now – this island was expecting cats but they never knew how many so we're good."

Sting smiled. "That's good to hear."

He turned his attention back to the screen as he listened to the heated conversation between Erza and Natsu. The boy had had it rough. Maybe he shouldn't have been talking to himself, then he wouldn't have had someone on his tail.

* * *

Lucy decided to leave the others in her room. She wasn't feeling up to facing them. Too many questions would be asked. She walked towards Natsu's room and entered it. She knew it was wrong to just walk in, but the door was open so why not? Besides, she needed answers.

Lucy was just in time to see a blur sweep off the balcony outside. She rushed to the glass sliding door. It was open. The curtains flapped in the wind before settling down. Looking out, Lucy could just make out something flying out across the island. It was Natsu and Happy!  
Wasting no time, Lucy ran back to her room.

"Erza!" she whispered. "Natsu and Happy, they're flying somewhere!"

Erza was awake in an instant. "Grab something warm and let's go."

Erza requipped and Lucy put on a jumper. The two girls found Carla and Lily and began to talk hastily.  
Once the cats agreed, interested in what Natsu was up to, they were flown into the night air.  
Chasing after Natsu, they were glad the wind was blowing against them. That meant Natsu wouldn't smell them if they got close.  
They could see Natsu and Happy in the distance flying out to sea. Exchanging nervous glances, they continued to follow them. Something really was up.

* * *

Natsu and Happy landed on the shore. Exhausted, Happy collapsed into his arms.

"Thanks Happy, now take a good rest."

"Aye..." he said weakly.

Looking towards the dark tropical forest before him, a shiver ran down his spine. He took a step towards the forest but then he stopped.

"Natsu ... what's wrong?" asked Happy.

He sniffed the air.  
The smell of Erza, Lucy, Lily and Carla hit him. They had been followed.

Natsu was tackled to the ground. He dropped Happy aside so as not to squash him.  
Face down in the sand, his hands were pressed behind his back in an uncomfortable position.

"Natsu, you lied to me!" said Erza furiously.

She took out her sword and pressed the tip against his neck.

"Tell me everything you know," she demanded.

"Everything?" questioned Natsu. "Okay then, I had a wet-"

"Everything you know about this place." interrupted Erza, her face going red.

"Natsu, that's disgusting," said Lucy crossly. "Who'd want to know that?"

"You could have been more specific," he muttered.

"Tell me... Now!" said Erza through gritted teeth.

A wind blew past and silence followed. Erza pressed the tip of the sword harder against Natsu's neck – but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Are you going to spill it now?" she asked.

"...No."

In her frustration, she raised her sword in the air, ready to bring it down. But at the last moment, Natsu kicked out at her, making her lose her grip on his wrists. Wriggling away, he stumbled to pick up Happy and then ran away into the trees.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted angrily. "Come back here!"

* * *

The six prayers sat in a circle around the large fire. Together, they started to chant in low, murmuring voices.

_Out of the fire, and into the air.  
The Dark One does not awaken until The Lost Power is obtained,  
From the young one who gives up his sacred body,  
The Ritual is made,  
When the sacrificed body is drenched in the Prophet's blood and burnt in the Sacred Flames,  
From the fire arises the Dark One in pure form.  
Out of the fire, and into the air._

The prayers repeated this chant several times, gradually rising in volume each time.  
They finally stopped when the Prophet arrived.

"All hail the Prophet," they mumbled. "All hail the Prophet."

The Prophet looked down at the six prayers before him. Each prayer resembled an island, gathered in a circle around the fire, which was the centre island. The Prophet smiled. Six islands surrounding one big island. Five which were populated by tourists, one which was unknown to many. But what made this unknown island so valuable, was the magic it possessed.

"All hail the Prophet, all hail the Prophet," the prayers droned in unison.

The Prophet raised a hand, signalling them to stop.

"Show me how much magic you have collected," he said.

The prayers started to lead him. They led him towards a cave, going inside, they lit torches and guided the way to a chamber where a gigantic lacrima stood.

* * *

Natsu waited until they were gone, and then he stepped out into the clearing.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Natsu, I'm scared," whined Happy.

"Yeah, but this is definitely the smell. I could smell it from our hotel. But I need to find out one more thing."

He sat in wait for the people to return.

* * *

The Prophet walked back out of the cave with a smile on his face. The prayers had collected an impressive amount of magic so far. But they needed a lot more to satisfy his needs...

Now they were back at the clearing where the fire still burned. The prayers started to form a circle around the fire again.

"Oh Heaven, oh Earth," began one. "Lend us your powers as we combine our love and passion. Send us your magic that we harvest ever so gratefully. Give us your pride that we seal away in crystal. Let us use this collected power for when the day comes. For when the sun finally sets for the last time. Let us preserve this power for the day when the Prophet rules the land. Let the Prophet's and your powers combine, so we can awaken the new future. The Dark One awaits revival. The future awaits the Prophet. So I beg you, my Heaven, my Earth, send to us, your holy light."

The Prophet was amazed when the fire began to glow blue. It quivered slightly before dispersing into glittery powder which floated into the air and covered the sky above them.

"The Heaven and Earth are uniting!" called a prayer excitedly. "Quick! Let the harvesting, begin!"

* * *

Natsu and Happy looked up in amazement as the sky turned glittery blue. At last, he thought. This was what he had wanted to see. He watched the six strangely dressed people scatter and start to chant hysterically at the sky. Their chants turned into wails and screams as they ran around in circles. Natsu realised that the sky was slowly fading back to normal colour. But the six people were glowing blue. They cried louder until every last blotch of blue was gone from the night sky.

The people were now writhing on the floor. Their leader just watched them with an emotionless expression.  
This angered Natsu and before he knew it, he was running towards their leader.

"They're your comrades!" Natsu shouted. "Don't just stand there and watch them die!"

"Lives will be lost, as will yours, dragon slayer,"

Natsu was pushed back into the forest by an invisible force.  
Before he could run at the man again, he was grabbed and thrust against a tree. He cried as a jolt of pain shot up his spine from the impact.

"Erza, I think you hurt him,"

A sword immediately went to Natsu's throat.

"Now, would you please tell me what's going on?"

Erza's face was so close to his that he could feel her breath.

"Get that thing away from me first." said Natsu. "There's no use for it if you don't intend to hurt me."

"How do you know that?" Erza narrowed her eyes.

"You've got the flat side of the blade on me."

Erza huffed in annoyance and lowered her sword. Stepping back and releasing her grip on him, she fixed him with a stare.

"Now, please tell me," she said.

Natsu took a deep breath and began to tell her all about what he knew already. He told her about the chanting. He told her about how he came to know this place. He had sensed a weird smell and he had also seen the odd-coloured magic that had been released into the sky and absorbed by the six people. He also told her about their leader and how he smelt very familiar.

"There are six islands in total?!" asked Lucy. "I thought there were five surrounding Haiiti."

"This one's hidden and unknown probably because it's an important part of something." said Natsu. "I just thought, something might be up, so I decided to visit it. The fact that it wasn't even marked on the tourist maps meant that it was definitely not a place they _want_ us to see."

"Then why are we here?" asked Erza.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Natsu. "Something weird is going to happen."

"Oh, something will happen alright," Erza rolled her eyes. "We're going to get kicked out of the resort for going out of bounds – all because of you."

Natsu glared at her through his slanted eyes. Her smirk faded as she made eye contact with him.

"Natsu, what's ... what's wrong?"

"This isn't time to play around. This place isn't marked so that means ... that they don't want us here. They don't want to be discovered doing this." he said seriously. "Didn't you hear me before? Something weird is going to happen."

"...Okay, I give up," said Erza. "But first, we have to tell the others."

She took out her phone and texted Gray.

* * *

_**Erza Scarlet**_

_Gray, Natsu has just found out something that needs investigating.  
It's an island. It's not marked on the maps. That's why he thought it was worth visiting.  
And I have to admit, he's right. Especially with all those weird prayers... They send shivers up my spine. Talk about creepy. And the way they absorbed that magic from the sky...  
Sorry, you have no idea what I'm talking about, right?  
Tell you what, if you can find a boat or something, sail out to sea. This island is pretty far out and you can't see it from any of the islands. Just let Gajeel and Wendy do the finding. Head out to the northern shore and sail out from there. Don't be discovered – this place... I doubt if anyone even knows that it exists...  
Please Gray, I'm counting on you to make sure everyone comes here safely.  
Forget about that Halalu visit, this is extremely important. Weird things are getting weirder as I speak._

_Me, Natsu and Lucy will meet you on the island's shore._

_P.S. All the cats are with us._

Gray showed everyone the text he had just received from Erza.

"I know it's late, but we can't keep them waiting," he said.

Everyone yawned as they rubbed the sleep from their eyes.  
Gray was dismayed when some of them headed back to their rooms.

"Are you going to abandon your friends!?" he asked.

But he was all alone...

"You'll bring Natsu-nii back, won't you?" said Romeo, trembling slightly.

Gray looked at the young boy. "Why aren't you going to come?"

"I always get in his way... I just ... can't..."

Gray raised a hand. "I get it. Now, it'll take a day or two, but I'll get the kettle-head back for you."

* * *

Rowing out in the boat, Gray wondered how he had ended up going alone. Didn't Jellal care about Erza? Honestly, didn't Wendy and Gajeel care about Carla or Lily? Wasn't Levy best friends with Lucy or something? What had gotten into them? It was almost like, they were trying to say yes, but they couldn't.

* * *

Sting smiled to himself. Those Fairy Tail fools really would do anything for the safety of their comrades. But he couldn't believe the Salamander had fallen for his trap so perfectly, it was almost laughable.

Sting recounted on how he had threatened the Fairies a few hours ago. Telling them that he would kill their beloved Natsu if they even dared to go along and help him. Of course, Sting hadn't said a word to Gray. That was the point. He had to get Natsu's rival onto the island. Should he bring the two other dragon slayers as well? Or would they just be trailer-trash? Going with his master's orders, he decided not to bring the two. As he flew out across the sea towards the unknown island, he wondered if the Fairies would actually come to the island anyway. After all, they had the upper hand at the moment. There really was no point in staying or going, Natsu would be dead either way. Just making them stay away would keep the trouble at bay.  
If Natsu didn't get along with his rival, then that would be great. In fact, it would be wonderful. The two could wear each other out, and then he would strike. That was how it was going to be. No harm done to the other Fairies except for a bit of their pride. A Fairy Tail without Titania _or _Salamander was quickly going to lose its title. The smirk on his face became more visible in the starlight.

"Lector, fly a little faster, would you?"

The End

Did you like it? I kind of got myself confused there so it might not make much sense. Sorry!

Please review and otherwise, have a fab day!


	5. Forced Magic

Hi! Sorry, I took a while to post this chapter.

Little Haiiti

Chapter Five

Natsu opened his eyes slightly and looked around. It was morning and he had slept overnight. As he sat up, he could see the others were sleeping too. But Erza was missing.  
Panic started to rise as possibilities started to form in his mind.  
What if they had her? Were they going to drain her magic power?!

Natsu leapt to his feet and sniffed the air. The scent of her was stale. She had left last night.  
He suppressed the urge to shout her name out. Instead, he followed her scent.

"Where the hell are you?" he muttered. "You better not get yourself killed. And you better not pull off any stunts as well."

A chill ran down his spine as memories from the Tower of Heaven clouded his mind. Never again would he allow her to toss away her life so carelessly – even if it _was _for the sake of her friends' lives.

The smell of Erza was stronger now – she was close.

"Erza!" he called.

He continued to follow the smell. But when he got closer, he could smell someone else with her – Gray!

Anger rippled over him and he flexed his limbs, preparing for a fight.

"Natsu, don't move," said Erza. "Stop where you are, there's crazy vines all over the place!"

Natsu could smell her and Gray, but he couldn't see them.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Up here," she replied.

As he looked up, he was taken aback by what he saw.

"Erza! What happened?!" he gasped.

She sighed. "What does it look like? It's a trap."

Gray and Erza were stuck in a tangle of vines. Whatever the trap was, it was hideous.

"Why can't you just get your sword and cut it?" asked Natsu.

"I don't have any magic left. Neither does Gray."

Natsu's eyes widened. He knew something bad was going to happen.

"Why did you even leave us?" growled Natsu. "Then you wouldn't have been caught up in this mess!"

"I couldn't leave Gray waiting, could I?"

Natsu jumped up as high as he could. "Karyu no Tekken!"

The vines burnt away quickly. Erza and Gray fell down from the treetops. Natsu caught Erza in his arms and left Gray to crash.

"Who did this to you?" asked Natsu, trembling with barely contained anger. "I'm gonna ... I'm gonna..."

"Shh... Natsu, it's okay," soothed Erza, stroking his hair.

Natsu collapsed onto his knees. "I thought I told you not to make me worry. _That _time was the last one."

Erza understood what he meant. The Tower of Heaven... That was all in the past now.

Gray stood up and brushed himself off, casting an angry glare at Natsu.

"What gave you the right to do that?!" he exploded suddenly.

"What? Did you want me to _catch _you?" asked Natsu. "You gay pervert!"

Erza sighed. Natsu was back to his usual self now. That was good. But when he was angered, he was a completely different person...

"Natsu! Watch out!" she cried.

The hiding archer finally released the string on the bow and the arrow struck Natsu in the shoulder. The sedative seeped into his body and Natsu fell to the floor. Erza and Gray were flung back by an invisible force. When they ran back to their friend, he was already gone. A patch of blood marked the spot where he was once standing.

* * *

Natsu awoke with a cry as his left shoulder throbbed with pain. He realised that he was tied to wooden pillar of some sort.

"Glad you could make it, Salamander," said the venomous voice of none other than Sting Eucliffe.

"What do you want with me?" Natsu growled.

Sting didn't reply. He just smirked.

Natsu decided to keep quiet just to avoid conversation. What he had to focus on was how to get himself free of his bonds.  
The rope was thick and tight around his wrists and ankles. The more he struggled, the tighter they became. But he had to work some strain into these ropes. Somehow...  
That was it! Fire.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to call forth any magic. He was completely drained – just like Erza and Gray.

"What did you do to me?!" he shouted at Sting angrily.

"Oh? I thought you'd ask that sooner or later," said Sting. "We've sapped some of your magic power. But that isn't all of it. We need all of it. And so, we just wait until you have recharged and then we drain you again and again and again."

"But you can't drain me completely because the magic just comes right back. So there's no end."

"Oh, but there is. You see here, if we keep sapping you of energy every time you produce more, you'll eventually suffer sickness due to the continuous drain of magic. That is where you get weak and frail. Your magic produce is slower... And then we can finally kill you when you don't have the strength to eat."

"Eat what? Fire?" asked Natsu. "You plan on burning me, right?"

Sting nodded. "But not me. The Prophet will."

"Who is this Prophet? He smells like..."

"Oh, so you've finally realised?" said Sting angrily. "I only realised once he told me in person – just yesterday."

Natsu put on a dour expression and looked down at the ground.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"No. You just want some clue that will help you escape. So I won't tell you anything else. Die well, dragon slayer."

Natsu was so frustrated. He was helpless to do anything whilst his energy was getting taken away from him and turned into lacrima. What could he do now?!

Out of rage, he started to force the magic to rise, coming slow at first and flowing like thawed ice. The more he forced it, the stronger and richer it became. It started to swim in his very veins as the energy rose from within. Filling him with pleasure as it surged throughout his entire body.  
Within seconds, he was blazing and the entire post caught fire and crumbled to charred splinters. Natsu, cloaked in flames, began to storm hastily towards Sting's scent.

"Sting Eucliffe!" he roared. "Quit hiding and crawl out of your hole!"

* * *

Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy were out the next morning in search of Natsu.

"I hope nothing bad has happened to him," said Erza worriedly.

"He has to be here somewhere," assured Lucy. "We'll find him eventually."

"Hope you're right." she mumbled.

Gray led them through the forest. First, he would have to make a checkpoint.

"Ice Make, Cube!"

As he set the block of ice down, he made sure it was solid and under the shade of a tree.

"If we happen to split up, we'll meet here." he said. "I don't have enough magic to make anything more."

Lucy and Erza both nodded, though neither of them had any sense of direction in this forest.  
Gray sighed. They were hopeless.

"Stop." said Erza.

Gray stopped in mid-step. "What is it?"

"Do you hear that?"

Gray and Lucy listened closely.  
In the distance, they could hear shouts.

"That might be Natsu!" said Lucy excitedly.

"Let's go!" said Erza.

They started to sprint towards the shouts which were steadily getting louder and louder. Fire and white light shot into the sky and the three of them knew what was coming before they exited the forest.  
Breaking away from the trees, the watched a scene unfold before them. Natsu and Sting were fighting each other. The ground was charred black and a few surrounding trees were smouldering.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

He turned to look at her before getting tackled to the ground. Sting was already dry of magic but Natsu was bursting with unused magic that screamed to be released.

"I wonder why he has so much magic energy in his body..." murmured Erza.

"Look over there," pointed Gray. "Lacrima."

Erza's hands flew to her mouth. "You don't mean ... he's eating lacrima _again_?!"

Gray shook his head. "No Erza, the magic is being returned to him. They must have taken his magic too."

Happy suddenly flew forwards.

"Oh! I forgot you were there!" exclaimed Lucy.

Dashing to Natsu, he lifted up his friend and started to fly at Sting from all angles so Natsu could get the best hits in.

"Thanks Happy!"

"Aye!"

Gray left Natsu to it and he began to scan the area. Wouldn't this commotion attract others?

But he saw something else that took him by surprise.

"Look! There's some lacrima crystal over there!" he pointed.

Erza ran towards them. "That's our magic!"

Gray took a moment to realise, and when he did, he was running to his stolen magic as well. Lucy was hot on their heels.

Erza tried to requip but her magic was still dry. She just managed to bring out her sword and she sliced the lacrima in half. The magic flowed into her body and filled her to the brim. She sighed in content as the emptiness disappeared. She could see Gray was struggling to make any sort of weapon at all. But Lucy had sent out Loke to break the lacrima apart. Soon, Gray was dancing with joy as his magic returned, flooding him with energy too. It felt good to have magic inside their bodies again.

Natsu's cry of pain split through the air.  
Jolting their heads to look, they all gasped.

Happy was thrown at their feet, bruised and unmoving. Natsu was lifted off the ground, his head clutched in the Prophet's crushing grip. Another agonised scream escaped from his mouth as the Prophet tightened his grip.

"Do you know how long it takes to get that energy?" the Prophet said furiously.

Natsu continued to scream in agony.

"When we collect magic, it turns into Lacrima. When the moon comes out, we have to offer our collected magic to the heavens. When they take our magic, they also give us magic in return. That is the Heavenly Magic that they give us. The Lacrima crystals they create are smaller than normal, but they are more than twice as valuable."

"Why are you telling us this? I don't ... get you!" Natsu spoke between painful gasps. "So quit stealing ... our magic ... and live with what you already have – that heavenly magic ... c-crap! That's right, heavenly cra-"

The Prophet tightened his grip further until his whole arm was shaking with the effort. His nails dug into Natsu's head, causing him to bleed. The excruciating pain was unbearable and Natsu's scream cracked the very air. Crying, groaning, grunting and gritting his teeth in attempts to ease the pain, nothing had any effect.

"HAPPY!"

But his friend was beaten down and too injured to get back up. Erza, Lucy and Gray were helpless to do anything as the Prophet threatened them with Natsu's life.

Lucy couldn't bear to watch him anymore. His screams of pain were heartbreaking to listen to.

"Somebody save him!" she shrieked.

At that moment, a shadow cast over the Prophet and then an iron pillar smashed into his head. The Prophet's deadly grip on Natsu was released. As Natsu hit the floor, he let out another agonised cry.  
The Prophet, seemingly unhurt from the attack looked up at the sky. He was face to face with the sun and he was blinded by its intense glare. In his bleary state, he didn't see the girl above him.

"Tenryu no, Hoko!"

The Prophet took the blow, followed by the huge stirring of dust and sand. When it all cleared, he emerged, still standing.

"No way!" Wendy gasped.

The Prophet slapped her out of the air like a fly.

"Wendy!" Lucy yelled as she ran to the girl's side.

Carla ran around in circles. "I knew we shouldn't have left to get them! I knew it! Lily, this is all your fault for convincing me!"

"Don't blame me!" he blurted. "You were the one who suggested leaving in the first place!"

"That was because no one realised we were even there!" she shot back.

Erza sighed. "Forgive us for forgetting you. It's our fault, so please hit me, I will take all the blame."

"What am I doing?" Carla shook her head in confusion. "Why am I even here? I need to space out..."

Natsu lay on the floor, clutching his bleeding head. The pain throbbed continuously and a low growl rose in his throat when he smelt Sting nearby. His tightly shut eyes burst open when Sting kicked him in the stomach. Spluttering and coughing up blood, he curled into a ball and groaned in pain.

"What's wrong Salamander? Has a little squeeze on the head killed you already?" Sting taunted.

He tapped Natsu's head with his foot, aware that any harder would cause him to scream until everyone was half deaf.  
Natsu pulled at his hair and tried to hide the pain that was making the tears come faster than he had expected.

"Oh dear, I don't think the future's gonna be too bright for you. A little brain damage won't hurt, you'll live. But not long enough to see the Dark One's revival."

Sting laughed to himself as he strolled away. Casting a glance at the Prophet, he was delighted to see the two fallen dragon slayers _and _Natsu's rival. Titania was nowhere to be seen – but she was still close.

"Let's leave it at that," decided Sting. "I think these exhausted souls should have some time to rest. Then we can snatch the lot up again when they're full of energy. Sound good?"

The Prophet nodded and dropped the ice wizard he was strangling.

When they were gone, Lucy and Erza ran to help. Erza felt ashamed that she had ran away at the last minute. But she had sensed tremendous magic power radiating off the mysterious Prophet. Anyway, she had to remain unharmed so she could protect the others in case they were attacked again.  
She ran to get Wendy whilst Lucy ran to Natsu.

"Hang in there okay? Wendy's coming to help you." soothed Lucy.

No reply came and tears continued to stream from his closed eyes.

"Natsu, please don't cry," she pleaded. "You're making it hard for me..."

Wendy stumbled towards Natsu and collapsed onto her knees.

"I'll do my best," she said weakly. "But I'm not sure if I can do much. He looks like he's suffered a lot of pain and I won't have enough magic to cure him completely..."

A cold pang of fear crept up Lucy's spine, making her shiver. Was Wendy too weak to help Natsu? Wendy would endanger herself if she strained herself too much.

"Um, maybe you shouldn't..."

"Wendy, don't even think about it!" scolded Carla. "Worry about yourself first rather than others!"

"But Carla, look at him..." said Wendy emotionally. "I have to... If I don't, he'll _die_."

Carla glanced at Natsu, clutching his bloodied head, pain etched all over his face. She stared down at the ground.

"...So?" she lied. But her worry showed clearly for all to see.

Wendy started to heal Natsu. Slowly at first, but then she became more determined. Her hands caressed his head as she focused her magic to work specifically there.  
Natsu's heavy breathing turned into long relaxing breaths as the healing aura did its trick.

Wendy stopped before she overdid herself. She was exhausted and began to breathe unevenly.

"Are you okay ... Natsu-san?" she panted.

"Yeah, thanks Wendy,"

He reached up to touch her cheek and wipe away the tear that slid from her eye before letting his arm drop. Wendy's eyes slowly closed and she rested her head on his chest, thoroughly worn out.  
Tired from the terrifying events, Lucy and Erza fell asleep in the afternoon sun. Nearby, their fallen companions rested too. Happy, too weak to move, stayed where he was as relief washed over him when he saw Natsu sleeping soundly with only a few cuts and bruises. It was good to see Natsu well again. Happy drifted off to sleep, glad that nothing was left to worry about.

* * *

"How long until their magic is restored?" asked the Prophet.

"Oh, give them a couple of days, I suppose," said Sting casually. "They can't get off this island unless they swim. There aren't any boats, except for the one that Salamander's rival used to get here."

"Destroy it." said the Prophet. "I don't want to give them a chance. Miracles happen every day for Fairy Tail. There's more to them than just dumb luck, agreed?"

"Of course, anyone would suspect that," said Sting. "If we narrow down the possibilities, than we won't have any fairies running free."

"Yes, but there _is_ one way that we _can't _destroy." said the Prophet.

"And what's that?" asked Sting, though he already knew the answer.

"We can't do anything about that one," said the Prophet in a low voice. "Haiiti Tunnels are sacred, it would anger the Gods if they were to know about one's destruction – especially if it was some_one _who caused it."

"Do you really believe in Gods, _Master_?" asked Sting.

"Why would I be telling those prayers to collect magic from the heaven, offer magic to heaven and all that, if the Gods weren't even real to accept the magic?"

"You really do have your ways," said Sting. "And those _Gods _only get angry if a _living_ thing busts up those tunnels. They don't mind if the destruction was _natural _occurrence..."

"I see what you mean," said the Prophet impressively. "We just need an artificial, _natural_ occurrence to destroy the tunnels. Then no one is blamed, and the fairies won't have any more tricks of luck. But over here, I have plenty of nasty aces up my sleeves."

Sting cracked a smile. This was just getting better and better. The fairies were just running around in circles now – and they don't even realise it.

The End

Sorry I took a while, but at least I've posted, right?

Oh and, you know I wrote Natsu 'screaming' ? Well, don't think it's like a high-pitched scream. More like, Natsu's 'sounds' when he gets hit with attacks in the anime. But I don't know what to call these 'sounds'. So I just wrote 'screams'. Can you think of anything better?

And the 'gasps' are not like, the dramatic take-ins of breath. More like... the um, hard to explain... Lemme think...  
The 'gasps' are more like the 'Kh' sounds in the manga. Sorry if I'm confusing you... But if you can think of a better way to describe, then please let me know via PM (private message)

Anyway, I hope you can review, and have a great day!


	6. The Worst

Hi again! Hope you like it!

Little Haiiti

Chapter Six

Natsu leaned against a palm tree with the beach just in front of him. He stared up at the night-sky. Stars were scattered across the dark blue expanse. It was a beautiful night, but that didn't change his mood. Of course, there wouldn't be any heavenly magic for Sting tonight, but he could be plotting something right now.  
Though Natsu was glad that his head didn't throb anymore, he was worried about Wendy's health. She had looked a little pale afterwards and she said that she had felt light-headed.

"Natsu, can I talk?"

Natsu jumped. He relaxed, realising it was only Lucy.

"Don't give me a heart attack." he muttered.

"Can I talk?" she asked again, sitting down next to him.

Lucy felt nervous. She felt like blurting out everything to him. But she had to wait until it was right - now was not the time.

"Sure, no one said you couldn't." Natsu replied.

Her anger flared. Was he pissing her off on purpose?!

"So, about what you wanted to say at the restaurant, what was it?" Natsu turned to look at her.

"Oh," Lucy was surprised by this. "Um ... it doesn't matter anymore ... because I changed my mind."

"About what?" he prodded.

"Ah! Nothing much!" she said uneasily. "I'd better be leaving you alone then, since you hate me and all."

She got up to go, but Natsu grabbed hold of her wrist.

"I never said I hated you." he stood up and met her gaze.

Lucy stepped back. "No, I'm quite sure you said something like that. You said you didn't like me hanging around you. So I'll be going now."

Natsu released his grip on her wrist.

"But what about before?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want to be your friend, but you hate me, so I can't."

She stormed off furiously, angry at herself rather than Natsu. She was relieved when she glanced back and saw that Natsu hadn't followed her. Embarrassment made her face red - that was a total mess-up.

* * *

"You blew it Lucy!" she muttered to herself.

She wanted to slap herself silly for ruining that conversation. What was wrong with her?! At first, she had it cool - then she just got all sweaty and had to made a run for it.

"What's wrong with you Lucy?!" she screamed out loud, only realising it a second too late.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Natsu sat down against the rock face she was leaning on.

"N-Natshhghiannfekah-"

"Stop confusing yourself!" he laughed.

Lucy was about to get up and run away, but Natsu gave her a hard look which rooted her to the spot.

"You got me curious. What's been bothering you lately?"

"Do you really want to know? It might just make you hate me even more."

"I don't hate you," he growled.

"Then stop being so weird! It's almost like you're stalking me!"

"Even though _you're _the weirdo here?!" he stared at her incredulously. "And besides, I don't stalk. I could smell you from where I was before, so I followed you here."

"Following _is _stalking!" she shouted, shocked by how dumb he was.

"No, I just came because I wanted to let you know that..." he paused as if reconsidering what he had just said. "...Nah, forget about it."

He stood up, brushed himself off and walked away.

"No, Natsu! What did you want to say?!" asked Lucy desperately. "I promise I'll listen!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you hated me," said Natsu as he continued to walk away.

Lucy was left to sit in silence. Natsu's words had made her feel hollow inside. But that was soon replaced by a sudden surge of anger. Though, she had no idea who she was angry at. The brief conversation was only a few seconds long. And in those few seconds, she did something wrong that made Natsu back out of the conversation. What did she do wrong?

"Lucy you crazy bitch!" she blurted unexpectedly.

She clasped her hands over her mouth. Did anyone hear her?!

"Stop with the shouting, a dragon's hearing is very acute you know,"

Lucy looked up from her sitting position.

"Gajeel, what are you doing here?"

"Just looking for Salamander, got a problem with that?" he said gruffly.

"N-no, not at all!" Lucy said nervously.

"...Funny, has he been 'round here recently? 'Cause I smell him nearby..."

"He was probably here before me – because I never saw him," she shrugged, hoping to fool him.

"I know a lie when I see one." he stared at her through narrowed eyes.

"How can you see a lie?" she muttered to herself.

She was feeling uncomfortable with him hanging around – especially if he suspected she was lying.

"Heeeeeey, you don't mean, you and Natsu were doing it dirty, were you?" Gajeel grinned. "_Ooooooh_..."

"Be quiet! Why would I? I don't even like him!" she said in agitation. "Go play with Levy."

"Is that an insult?!" shouted Gajeel.

"No, it's a comeback..." Lucy sighed. "But you don't even get it, do you?"

"Ah whatever! I'm going to hunt down Salamander for dinner – gee hee!"

Lucy's skin crawled with dread. Hunt him down?! No wait... it was just a joke.  
She sprung to her feet – she had to know what Natsu had wanted to say. Thinking quickly, she decided she would follow Gajeel since he could smell Natsu.

"Why are you following me?" he asked.

"I need to find Natsu so I can-"

"Give him a midnight kiss?" Gajeel teased. "Yeah, I think he'd like that – especially since he needs some major cheering up."

"That is _not _it!" Lucy turned bright red. "And why is he upset?"

"I dunno – but he ain't too fun to be around when he's silent,"

"Oh, should I go cheer him up maybe?" she asked. "I know just how to brighten up his mood."

"What? Seduce him?" laughed Gajeel.

Lucy glared at him angrily. "Why would I do that?"

"You always do that. But he doesn't really care." he said. "Even if you strip down in front of him, he won't even get wet – not a drop."

"Stop it!" she snapped.

"Don't get too vicious," muttered Gajeel. "Now go and play. He's right over there."

Lucy looked in the direction he was pointing and saw Natsu sitting against yet another palm tree with his back turned towards her.

As Gajeel left, she started to walk towards him. He probably sensed her already because he got up and started to walk away from her.

"Natsu!" she called.

He continued to walk.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" she shouted. "If you don't have the guts to face me, you shouldn't even deserve to be called Salamander!"

Natsu stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. Lucy gulped. He looked really intimidating. He was even scarier when he started to storm towards her.

Gajeel whistled in the distance. "You shouldn't have said that..."

Lucy averted her gaze from Natsu's intense stare.

"Don't you dare look away!" said Natsu sharply.

Lucy could feel the iciness in his voice. She started to tremble when she saw the veins show on his arms and forehead. Had she really angered him that much?  
Natsu was so close; she could feel his hot breath on her neck as he circled around her like a predator.

"Don't you dare treat me like that!" he hissed. "Who gives you the right to say that?"

Lucy continued to tremble. "I-I-I'm s-sorry... I didn't mean to..."

Natsu stopped in front of her and stared at her angrily. Fire enveloped his tightly clenched fists.

"You were trying to cheer me up, you say?" he said edgily.

Lucy squeaked as the fire intensified. A bead of sweat trickled down her face. She shut her eyes tightly. Was he going to hit her?!

She was taken aback as she felt someone embrace her. Opening her eyes, she saw that Natsu was hugging her!

"N-Natsu?" she asked shakily.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I was just ... _so _angry. I couldn't control myself..."

Lucy shed a tear as he hugged her tighter. He was so warm... It felt good with his arms around her. So... relaxing...

"Natsu... what did you want to tell me?" she whispered.

"You tell _me _first."

Lucy sighed. She would have to tell him now. There was no backing out of this one. With Natsu so close, what did she have to lose?

"I... I..." she breathed deeply. "I..."

"Go on," said Natsu softly.

"I... I've had a crush on you ... ever since I met you..."

Natsu let his arms fall and stared at her. "Uh, that's okay, I guess."

A kaleidoscope of emotions swirled inside of him. Lucy liked him!? Lucy _liked _him!? _Lucy liked him_!?  
That was insane! He wasn't expecting anything like this!

Lucy stepped back from him. "But you don't need to like me back... I just wanted to let you know... And I wanted to hear you say..."

Natsu shook his head. "Don't expect me to say anything like that to you. I just don't feel it – I don't feel any connection. I see you as a friend, but you see me differently, right?"

Lucy nodded, although she was strongly disappointed. "Yes, I understand..."

Natsu sighed. "Do you want to know what I was going to say? It's probably not that interesting to you now, but..."

"It's because you already have Lisanna, isn't it!?" Lucy cried. "It's because you love her and not me – is that it!?"

"No..."

"Shut up Natsu! You already have her – that's why you don't need me!"

"It's not like that..." he said slowly. "She's just a childhood friend, okay?"

"But she wanted to _marry _you!" Lucy sobbed.

Natsu reddened. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Mira of course!" said Lucy. "She tells me everything – unlike you and your secret relationship!"

"We're not together!" said Natsu. "I just know her – big deal, get over it. I don't love _anyone_ except for Igneel and Happy! They are the closest I have to family – in fact, they _are _my only family. And you know what else? You could have been in that family. Erza and Gray too."

"That's enough!" she yelled.

"Why are you jealous anyway?"

"I'm not jealous!" she shouted in frustration. "I'm angry!"

"Angry at who?" he asked. "Lisanna?"

"No ... I'm angry at you!"

"Why me?" he said. His settled mood suddenly started to rise.

"It's all your fault! All of it! Everything is your fault!" Lucy screamed at him. "You make my life hell!"

Natsu didn't know what to say – what to do to make her understand. The small flicker of anger died down.

"It's your fault we're here on this stranded Godforsaken island!" she carried on. "And if it weren't for _you_," she pointed an accusing finger at him. "I would be in my hotel room, in my _warm _and _comfortable _bed. And there would be _food_."

"You don't know what will happen if we leave these guys to work." Natsu said quickly.

"Right, a bunch of prayers minding their own business, following their beliefs and you go and interrupt them? I'd say that's pretty rude – leave them alone."

"They're doing something wrong. Sting is there with that Prophet guy so he _has _to be up to something at least."

"At least leave them alone! Sabertooth doesn't concern you." Lucy said. "Think about it, Natsu, they're a legal guild – they're good guys."

"Good guys or not, their actions are a disgrace!" he growled. "Can't _you _think about it? Think about what they did to us!"

"You're just mad at their insults during the Magic Games!" she said heatedly.

"We beat them – they ate their words. That was then. But this is now. Don't you know anything? Can't you tell by the way I was treated? And by the way they stole Erza and Gray's magic? Did you see the way they attacked Wendy and Gajeel?"

"Stop it!" Lucy shrieked.

"That's enough!" said a gruff voice. "Natsu, stop being a bully and leave the girl alone."

"That's right, flame-brain." Gray stood beside Gajeel. "Who gave you the right to send her nightmares?"

"You stupid Ice-freak!" Natsu jumped and glared at him. "Even now, you choose to be half-naked. You're in an entirely different world, man."

"You can't talk," Gray shot at him. "Look at you – tank top, jeans, Vans and a necklace?! That sounds like something Erza would wear. And who wears a scarf around their head? Honestly, people these days..."

"For your information, it's a chain, not a necklace," Natsu retorted. "You're also dissing Erza's style, aren't you? Just wait till she hears about that... hey! _You're_ wearing a necklace you moron!"

"You saw it!" Gray gasped. "Anyway, flame-brain, you don't need to point. I know it's incredible, but it's too special for your little fingers to touch."

"You're religious?" said Natsu, cocking his head.

"When did I ever say that?!" Gray exploded.

"Alright you two, enough of your yapping!"

Gajeel whipped his iron fist into Natsu's stomach – supposedly – and lashed a warning blow at Gray, forcing him to back off.  
Natsu's eyes screwed shut and he clenched his teeth in pain.

"That hurt..." he slumped onto the ground, breathing heavily.

"Hey kid, what's the matter? Did I hit ya in the wrong place?" Gajeel broke into fits of laughter as he strolled off with Gray. "That'll teach you lesson or two! Gee hee hee!"

When they were out of sight, Lucy cast Natsu a sympathetic glance. He averted his gaze almost immediately.  
Lucy shuffled over to sit beside him.

"You okay?" she asked.

Natsu opened his mouth to talk but thought better of it.  
Lucy put an arm around him, savouring the feel of his toned body beneath the thin clothing.

"I'm sorry for..."

"Apologies won't change anything," Natsu snapped.

"..."

"Just because you say sorry, it doesn't mean that everything's settled, does it?"

"I just wanted to make you feel better..."

"Whatever."

Lucy sighed and tightened her arm around his waist.

"Natsu, why did you look so ... hurt when Gajeel..."

"Why else would I?!" he snarled. "Wendy only healed my head, remember?"

He yanked her arms off him and stood up.

"Get away from here – this is _my_ problem that _I_ got into – go back and have fun in your hotel."

Natsu started to walk away and Lucy gazed after him.

"Natsu..." she said softly. "You don't need to run away from the truth."

"The truth is that I hate you. Goodbye, end of story. Grab Erza, Gray, Wendy – everyone, and get off this island. Happy's going too – you're all leaving."

"That's a lie!" Lucy stood up. "We can't leave you here. Where you go, we go. Where you stay, we stay."

"That's pretty stubborn of you – just leave me alone. I don't want you here. Take the cats and fly away from here."

"There aren't enough cats to carry us all..."

"Gray came by boat, didn't he? Yeah, that solves it."

Lucy sighed. "I won't leave your side – no matter what."

"Shut up and get lost." he said angrily. "Bitches like you always get themselves killed."

Tears sprung to her eyes at his harsh words.  
Did he just call me that? Truly, did he? No, I'm just hearing things... Natsu would never say that...

"I told you to get lost. A blond bitch like you would be too much trouble for me to save. I wouldn't risk my life for a blond _Barbie doll_. No, I would not."

Now it was clear – he did say it. Lucy fought back her tears as she ran away from him.

"You're the worst!" she cried, before turning round a corner.

The End

Did you like it? Make sure you keep an eye out for chapter seven!  
Please review, I'd really appreciate it! :)


	7. The Element To Success

In the last chapter, if you weren't sure what Vans were, they are a shoe brand. Search them up and you can see on Google Images or something. If you're American, you should be familiar with them. (but I'm not american, i'm a new zealander)

Little Haiiti

Chapter Seven

Natsu was disappointed when he still smelt his friends nearby. They hadn't left yet.  
He was beginning to feel the urge to kick them away himself – but that wasn't his style. What else could he do to get them away? They were trapped here, thanks to Sting and his antics the night before. Natsu knew he was up to something – and he was right. Sting had destroyed the boat. Now, they only had three cats. Maybe the Exceeds would kindly take three of them off the island then come back for the others. Yes, that would be the best idea. But first, would they even agree to help him? Happy wasn't very happy with him since he heard what he had said, how he wanted them to go away. Did his blue friend dislike him now? Or was he ready for forgiveness? Natsu really didn't know what he had gotten himself into this time. He wanted to apologise to them – but that didn't feel right. They should apologise to him as well for giving him such a hard time. Though, he softened up at the thought of Wendy – she hadn't done anything wrong at all. She was okay – Lucy ... she was just plain weird.

He stood up and stretched his arms. Today was a great day for mischief. Spying on Sting would be a great idea!

* * *

Kicking the pebbles on the beach, Gray stalked up and down, thinking hard. What would they do now? Go back to Natsu and tell him that their boat had a selfdestruct button? Carla and Lily had taken Erza and Gajeel back to Little Haiiti. Happy had refused to go and Erza had too. Gray was feeling like leaving with Lily after he came back – but a small resistance inside of him wouldn't allow it. He couldn't just abandon his rival here – what if he never came back? Then he wouldn't have anyone to fight and argue with.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Someone's here to see you," said Erza.

Gray looked behind her and his eyes nearly popped.

"Idiot! What are you doing here?! It's dangerous!" he shouted.

"J-Juvia couldn't stand another day without Gray-sama..." said Juvia nervously. She had expected him to have an outburst. But she didn't know he would call her an idiot. She felt saddened that he was unhappy with her.

Gray stared at his feet. Why did she come here? The idiot!  
Erza placed a hand on Gray's shoulder. "She came here of her own accord, and we could do with the help. She has to stay."

"What are you talking about?" asked Gray. "We're leaving, aren't we?"

"No..." Erza shook her head. "We're not leaving without Natsu. And if he doesn't want to come, we'll make it so that he does."

"Can't you just do that on your own?" he said angrily. "You're Erza – not some scaredy chick who can't fight for shit."

"Please... Clearly, they won't let us leave without a fight. They want us here for their own experiments. We can't just sit around while they rob from us. That's why we need to overpower them with a large number of us. That's why I want the cats to go and get the others."

"What? Too scared, are you Erza? Are you too scared to fight them by yourself?" Gray taunted her.

"It's a guild master Gray!" she shouted at him. "If you're so tough, go take him on by yourself!"

Gray watched in dismay as Erza stalked off towards the forest. His hands clenched into fists.

"What are you looking at?!" he snapped at Juvia.

"Juvia is sorry!" she yelped and ran after Erza.

Gray sighed and relaxed himself. What was Erza thinking? If the cats could talk, why would she need to send Gajeel and Wendy with them? Wouldn't they just be extra space for the cats to carry back? Or was she so careful that she wanted extra protection for her friends during their journey here? Yes, most likely. The protecting would be Gajeel's job. Wendy's job would be to persuade anyone who didn't want to come, and to heal anyone who is wounded.

"I've never seen you like this before Erza," Gray muttered. "Did Master Jiemma give you a scare?"

* * *

Natsu halted when he came across Erza. Every instinct told him to run. But she was his friend, wasn't she? Why would he run from her? Oh, that's right – she was here to beat him up, wasn't she?

"Go ahead," he said bravely. "Go ahead and hit me."

Erza took a step towards him. His heart pounded in his chest. Was she really going to?! He was aiming to make her get shocked by his response. Perhaps it didn't work on her...

"Natsu,"

Natsu looked at her. Was she ... crying?!  
As she slowly fell forwards, he stepped up and caught her in his arms. Her chin rested on his shoulder.

"Who made you cry?" he asked.

"No one ... I just-"

"Who did it?" he growled.

Erza wasn't willing to tell him yet. She wasn't ready to tell him that the very person, who abducted her when she was little, was the Jiemma himself.

"He's here," she whispered. "He's here to get revenge. This time, he wants _you_."

"...Me?"

"Yes Natsu, they want you to be their next sacrifice. This time, they aren't using the R-System. It's a different method - the Tribal Ancestors' way... It's so cruel..."

"What exactly are you talking about here?" Natsu asked, holding her shoulders and looking into her face.

"The sacrifice needs to have the dragon slayer magic taken out of his body so that he remains a normal human. Then, they use a collection of Heaven magic and Earth Land magic to call forth the Dark magic."

"So where's my part in the process?"

"You ... are the sacrifice, Natsu,"

"But ... for Jellal's way, he needed someone with lots of magic, right? Why do they want someone with no magic?"

"But this isn't Jellal's way, now is it?"

Natsu looked away. This was stressing his brain too much.

"The Prophet is going to kill himself so he can cover you in his blood. Then... you get thrown into fire generated from your own magic. That is where you start to die ... and the Dark one arises to feed off the magic they have collected..."

"That's enough – I get it. All except for one thing," said Natsu. "I'm imune to my fire. It's a part of me, and it won't harm me."

"You're wrong. They infuse it with Heaven magic. That magic is so powerful, it'll gain control over your fire with ease."

"My fire grows with me. It's so powerful, nothing can stop it. Nothing can take over my fire. Not even you." he said, being sure not to receive a blow from Erza. But he didn't.

"Yeah... Jellal told me all about this stuff, quite a while ago..."

Natsu nodded. If he said the wrong thing, he would make her cry again. He didn't want to make her worry anymore. Though, it made him feel good to know that she was crying for him. She was crying because she was worried for him. But she was also crying for something else. He had realised it as soon as he saw her. He was that good at spotting that something was troubling her. She was so close a friend that he could see through her fake smiles. She was so close a friend that she dared to hit him whenever she felt like it – she was so close a friend that she would cry and worry for him. But he didn't like to see her crying, whatever the case. Whatever was wrong, he didn't care. If she was crying, it meant something was making her unhappy. If Erza cried – which she barely ever did – it meant that whatever was the problem, was affecting her really badly.

"So... is Jiemma being an ass to you or something?" Natsu asked.

"...Yeah... He and a few others were the ones who brought me to the Tower of..." she stopped, realising she had spilled this out to him accidentally.

Natsu nodded in what he thought would look like understanding. At the same time, he was drinking in the new data that she had accidentally shared with him.

"Well," he let go of her shoulders, realising he had held onto them the whole time. "I think you should be going now. I can handle this myself."

"Natsu... We can't leave you here... It's Master Jiemma..."

"Relax!" Natsu smiled. "Who said you were leaving the island? I need to have my friends here to guide me the whole way, right?"

Erza paused to gaze into his eyes. "...Right!" she smiled back.

* * *

"He's close! I smell him!" said Sting excitedly. He found it so difficult to control his barely contained, bubbling excitment. His bottom lip quivered with anticipation.

The full moon shone down into the clearing, making it have a ghostly radiance.  
He glanced back at Rogue. The shadow dragon slayer nodded at him before melting into the dark shadows of the forest. Lector stared up at Sting through his wide eyes. Was tonight the night Sting was going to fulfil his promise? He honestly couldn't wait much longer. He couldn't wait to hear Salamander's final cry of defeat.

A rustle alerted their senses. Looking out at the far side of the clearing, they could see him. He emerged from the green, raging in fire. The trees nearby remained unharmed – his fire was special, he could change its properties however he chose.  
It was once he stood in the centre of the clearing, that his fire started giving off heat. It was heat that made Sting sweat where he was standing. What kind of wizard could force out so much power? Salamander, of course.

"It's time I played my role, wouldn't you agree?" Sting asked the cat.

Lector nodded.

"Yeah, just stand by and cheer me on, just like old times," he smiled.

"Just like old times." Lector said back.

Natsu kept his guard up. Sting was so close, he could hear his footsteps as he came ever closer. He braced himself for Sting's first attack. Where was Sting going to come from?  
Natsu looked skywards, hoping his friends were okay against Jiemma and Rogue. How did Rogue get involved with this? He didn't know. But the guy made the wrong decision for joining in. Now he was extra cannon fodder for his friends to destroy. Everyone was here on this island. They were all here to fight. Natsu had proven to them that Sabertooth were up to something. He had known it ever since he set foot on this place. Now he had a job to do – a clean-up job to correct the bastards who had made the wrong decision. They were uncovering a past that didn't need to be uncovered. They were tapping into the memories that didn't want to be remembered. Natsu was going to make them pay for the trouble they had caused to help their selfish needs. Yes, they were just selfish people, walking blindly towards their death.

Natsu pricked at the sound of the wind. A moment later, he saw the shadow that came out of the ground. But wait – someone was above him as well. Two of them?!

The shadow did an uppercut on him. Why was Rogue here?! Wasn't he battling with the others?! The person in the air came down and slammed him into the ground. Sting and Rogue... Tag team... Natsu grinned. This just kept getting better and better.

"What are you smiling at?" Sting snapped. "What's so funny? Seeing yourself getting beaten up?"

"No..." he breathed. "We're just replaying the same movie, over and over again..."

Sting looked confused for a second, before finally making sense of what Natsu meant.

"I made a promise, and this time, I'm going to fulfil it. You can't win this time, Salamander."

"Maybe you can fulfil your vow some other time," said Natsu testily. "Right now, I have a lesson to teach."

"You wish," replied Rogue nastily. "Once I'm through with you, I'm going onto Gajeel – if he doesn't die from fighting Jiemma."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at him. These guys always found the easiest way to win. Where was the fun in that?

His stopped thinking as Rogue made for him. Natsu did a back-flip to dodge him. As soon as he touched the ground, he darted to the left in order to evade a blow from Sting. He saw Rogue again from the corner of his eye and ducked just in time to escape a dragon talon to the head. Quick as a flash, he jumped up to avoid being tripped over.

"You're pretty damn nimble, for a big eater," Sting commented.

"And you're surprisingly lean, considering the amount of food you consume," added Rogue.

"I haven't been eating much lately – so you guys have it lucky." said Natsu. "I don't feel the slightest bit fired up. And hey Sting, despite your name, you don't even have a drop of venom to your attacks."

Sting glared at him. "Is that an insult?!"

"I dare you to say yes," said Rogue darkly.

Natsu shrugged. "Depends on how you guys see it."

Sting was about to lunge at Natsu, but a strong magical presence stopped him. Natsu could also feel it.

"You're going down the wrong track," Sting told him. "You'd be wishing Rogue and I finished you off just a few seconds ago. But now you have a new opponent. And you know what? It's three against one now."

Master Jiemma emerged from the trees and stepped into the clearing. He cast his gaze on Sting, and then Rogue, and then to Natsu.

"Why isn't he dead?" he asked.

"Sorry Master, he's too quick," said Rogue hastily. "We couldn't do much – but he couldn't either. It's just another endless battle."

Jiemma nodded slowly. "Go back and finish off the impudent brats. Not all of them are defeated. There's still Titania to watch out for. And a couple more not worth naming."

Natsu laughed as Rogue disappeared into the forest. "What was that for? Did you send him away because you're so confident you can win?"

Jiemma said nothing. He looked Natsu straight in the eye, as if challenging him to say more. Sting rolled his eyes at the two before giving his Master a glance.

"I'm not sure Rogue can take on Titania and her pals by himself. Maybe I should lend him a hand?"

Jiemma nodded. "Yes, that would be a good idea. Go now."

"Just be sure not to kill him. That would ruin my dream and send me to a mental asylum."

As Sting disappeared into the trees, Natsu gave Jiemma a hard stare. "Just how tough do you think you really are?"

"I am beyond your far level – weakling."

"If I'm so weak, then why do you need me?" he challenged.

"...Your magic would be better off not existing. You don't deserve such a rare magic – nor does your other friends. That's why I am here to right all the wrongs."

"You're all jumbled up," muttered Natsu.

Jiemma stared at him. "I will beat you without magic. That will prove everything, won't it?"

"You wish. I doubt you'd even be able to touch me, you bastardly old cunt."

"Are you sure it's okay to use that language with a guild master?"

"I have every right to do so. You have no right to set foot in Fairy Tail's business – just mind your own."

"Who came here without invitation?"

"You," said Natsu. "You came here without permission. And you wanted us here – that was our permission."

Jiemma smiled. "Good. But that won't be enough to buy back your life."

Natsu's eyes widened as Jiemma rushed forwards, his palm hit Natsu's chin, forcing his head back. The strain on his neck increased and he fell onto his back.

"See? I'm beating you without any magic."

"Who said I was getting beaten?" asked Natsu.

It was Jiemma's turn to be surprised as Natsu flung himself onto his feet, kicking Jiemma's face in the process. This was thoroughly embarrassing for the guild master – but he didn't show it. He couldn't allow this insolent brat to beat him.

"Why aren't you using magic?" he asked.

"I like things fair."

Jiemma took the chance to attack. He made a grab for the boy but he missed. The pink-haired brat seemed to have slipped out of his hands at the last second.

"You're so slow..."

Jiemma blinked. How had the boy gotten behind him so fast?!  
He felt fists pound on his back. They had little effect on him. Jiemma swung around slowly. He wouldn't make the effort of trying to out-speed the kid. But when he had turned, he was gone. Jiemma growled angrily as a comet of punches battered at his back. This time, he felt heat – fire.

"You fell for it, old cunt,"

Jiemma was angry with himself for thinking that Natsu really wasn't going to use his magic. He had been tricked. So now, he had to trick him too.

He forced the boy back into a tree with his magic. He couldn't possibly reveal that much of his magic at once. He watched the boy get back onto his feet and charge towards him. The recklessness of the boy made Jiemma smile. What a stupid idiot, he just never learns...

He rammed his fist into the boy's solar plexus. He heard a choking gasp, a faint wheeze and then silence. He released his fist and dumped the boy on the floor as if he were trash.

"You're such a waste," Jiemma muttered. "I hate to throw away such a rare power. But I've got no choice. After all, fire is the key element to my success."

The End

Okay, end of chapter, hope you liked it. I'll probably take a while for the next chapter – like always. Come back in a week or so. Bye!


	8. BANG

Hey everybody! I know, I haven't updated in AGES. I'm not sorry, and I hope you're ready for what's about to happen.

Little Haiiti

Chapter Eight

Sting dusted his hands. He and Rogue had finished off most of them. A few had run off and he was in no mood to go finding them.

"Come on, I have a promise to fulfil." said Sting.

"You go on ahead; I still need to surpass Gajeel." replied Rogue. "Well, I want to anyway..."

Sting nodded and sniffed out the bold scent of his master. Excitement sizzled to life. This could be interesting. Following that scent, he soon picked up another scent – Titania!  
Sting bolted towards the mingling smells. What was this?! There was another scent too! Sting ran faster, avoiding trees and bushes as he ploughed through the rest of the weak flowering plants. Was Master Jiemma fighting them?

He stopped all of a sudden. He could hear battle cries. Yes, they were fighting. He crept towards the nearest tree and peeped out. Titania and Jiemma were fighting each other. Natsu's rival was too. But wasn't that ice wizard on a par with Natsu? And Salamander could throw some pretty strong punches. Jiemma was at disadvantage here – but not for long... His master was powerful; this was just an everyday thing for him. Besides, Sting had other things on his mind – like Salamander for example. He couldn't leave the poor fire boy to wait. And so, Sting set off at a brisk pace, in search of a fight. There was no scent nearby to help him. He would have to wander around until he picked something up.

* * *

Leaning against a tree, Natsu hung his head. How could he get knocked out just like that? It was impossible! Only Erza could do such a thing... He sat bolt upright. That smell ... Sting!

"This ends now, Salamander,"

Natsu clenched his fists, ready to fight. If Sting wanted another round, he'd get one.  
Without a moment's hesitation, Natsu ran at him. His hard knuckles made contact with Sting's face. The crunching of bones was delicious to hear. But Sting made no move to attack. Natsu had seen this act before. He wasn't going to fall for it.

"It won't work!" he said, kneeing Sting's chin. "Quit playing around. If you can't get serious with me, I might kill you accidentally."

"I'm not playing, Natsu," said Sting mildly. "I'm serious here."

Natsu looked at him scornfully. He didn't like the tone in that voice. It was almost girlish.

"Go ahead," Sting stared at him. "Kill me on _accident_. But I just want to find a way to make you like me instead of hating me."

"You chose to be hated," said Natsu plainly. "I can't forgive you unless you forgive yourself."

"I already have..."

Natsu took a step towards him. "You're all jumbled up. I thought you were the enemy."

"I never was." Sting paused. "I'm a double agent working for the Magic Council. I'm being honest, okay?"

"You hurt my friends. It'll take a while for me you accept you – Gajeel has witnessed this before." said Natsu in a straight voice. "You have plenty to pay. But trust me, I won't let you lay a finger on our guild until you prove yourself. Right now, you're a disgrace to all Dragon Slayers."

"But you accepted Gajeel just like that! Why are you unfair on me? I just want to fight by your side and stop Jiemma's actions! Honestly – I'm working for the Council! Why won't you believe me?! I don't want to join your guild or anything. I just want to settle down the heat between us!"

"Gajeel saved my life!" Natsu shot at him. "He has every right to be accepted."

"Oh, so I need to save your life, then we're done, huh?" asked Sting dryly. "...however... I'm here to _take _your life!"

He pulled out his handgun and shoved it into Natsu's chest.

"One wrong move and I'll shoot!" Sting threatened.

Natsu glared at him but didn't move.

"How are you going to get out of this one?" asked Sting. "With 'The Power of Friends'?!"

Natsu grinded his teeth as Sting laughed at him.

"Yes, my friends will come for me," Natsu said slowly, never taking his eyes off the weapon.

Sting snorted. "There's no such thing as 'The Power of Friends'. You and your guild are believing in something that doesn't even exist!"

"Shut up." Natsu said through gritted teeth.

"So if I pull this trigger, 'The Power of Friends' will save your life?"

"Shut up..."

Sting carried on. "Are the guild's thoughts really one? Who even came up with that quote? If any normal person heard something like that, they'd think you guys are mind-readers or aliens. Sheesh, you lot sure come up with some cheesy quotes..."

"Shut up, now."

"You bunch of weirdoes are good for nothing. You drive yourselves on for no reason. You exhaust yourselves for no reason. You're all like old people who still believe in tooth fairies! Get your minds straight and I might consider nabbing your blond chick for myself!"

"Shut up!

"Oh?"

"Our guild has every right to believe! We believe in what we want to believe! Believing in something gives us spirit! Our friends are all here by our sides each step of our lives! That's what gives us the will to stand up proud! We push ourselves to our extent, knowing that the outcome will be brighter! We fight for the sake of our friends who are in danger! That's what friends are for! They're there to help you to your feet when you get beaten down! They're not tools or lab rats for you to use! We all help each other! It doesn't matter what we look like, it's the heart and soul that counts! And we treat each other like family! Our guild is the place we all go home to! It's the home for those who don't have one! It's the place where broken hearts are mended! Where the wounded past can heal! We do everything together and lend a hand when one is needed! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard! we live our arms with arms wide open! We don't live like we've already died! If you want death so bad, then die right now!"

"...Yeah... Enough with the speeches – they make my head pound with all your shouting." said Sting in a low voice. "Instead of throwing in lines and sentences, can you actually _think _before you speak?"

"Is that an insult?!" Natsu growled low in his throat.

"What do you think?! That crap that you believe in... It's not real! People like you will die early if you keep on believing in that shit! If the power of friends can save your life, is that why you take risks so confidently?!"

"I'm always confident when I'm helping my friends." Natsu's voice began to rise. "If I look uneasy or hesitate too much, they'll lose heart and give up! That's why I need to be brave for them! So I can make them feel safe!"

"Do you even know what 'give up' means? If you never back out, you'll wound up getting killed! You bunch of reckless fools! If you never give up against a stronger opponent that completely overpowers you, you're all going to die! And if you believe in your feelings and friends power, _nothing's going to happen_! You're so confident from believing in shit! You're all shit! I don't even think any doctor alive could heal you all from your mental states! Are you from some other world? Or has your master poisoned all your minds?!"

"We can believe in what we want! You have no right to doubt us!" Natsu shouted at him.

"You don't even know how messed up you've become! No one ever sees a fighter who screams that his friends are always there for him! Everyone would think he's gone insane!"

"We believe in what we want!"

"I heard you the first time! Are you stupid, or have you run out of things to say?!"

"Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore! That proves everything!" Natsu yelled.

"It proves that luck is your virtue! You are all stupid! It's like you still think bloody dinosaurs are roaming the planet right now. If you insist that your friendship power is real – then show me!"

"I will! I'll beat you up like a couple of eggs and whisk you away!" snarled Natsu. "If you want your guild's name to be crushed and stepped on again, be my guest! But I think you deserve it. If I had the chance, I'd crush your master under my foot. He doesn't deserve to be called a master or some gay prophet. He shouldn't even deserve a name! He's a nobody who can't look after his own guild!"

"...Oh, too bad." said Sting edgily. "You said the wrong thing...!"

He pulled the trigger, sighing in delight as the blood splattered all over him.

"That, is what happens when you believe in something that doesn't exist – you die." he said in a low voice. "You haven't proven anything to me. Your friendship magic doesn't work, I'm afraid."

* * *

Lucy ran after Erza, struggling to keep up. Just a second ago, they had heard a gunshot and a yell. Someone had been shot. For once, Lucy actually felt relieved that she had fled. Erza had insisted that they do so, in case too many of them fell on the first battle.

But with Gajeel, Romeo, Lisanna and Levy down, how much further could they go on?

"We're getting close!" shouted Erza.

Lucy tried to power herself onwards, but she felt her aching legs give way beneath her. Gray yanked her to her feet and she gave him a grateful glance before running again. She was aware of Juvia's jealous glare, but she had to run on. Ahead of her, Erza and Jellal had stopped running. Gray skidded to a halt as well as Juvia. Lucy stopped beside them and Wendy landed on the damp forest floor.

"What's wrong, Erza-san?" asked Wendy.

"Don't use that word anymore!" Erza snapped.

"Sorry..." said Wendy quietly. "What is it, Erza?"

Without answering, she waved a hand to Gray and Juvia.

"Gray, Juvia, find Rogue and eliminate him." she said resolutely. "Jellal, wait here. Lucy, Wendy, come with me."

When Gray and Juvia melted away into the trees, Lucy and Wendy followed Erza. Walking, walking walking, out of the trees and into a clearing.

Lucy was the first to scream. She screamed like she had never screamed before. Forgetting the pain in her tired legs, an inner power rose from within and propelled her forwards. She never stopped screaming until she collapsed in front of the limp body. Her screams turned in wails and she slammed her fists down on the ground again and again and again. Erza restrained her from accidentally injuring Natsu any further.

"Calm down." said Erza.

"Shut up and get off me!" she screeched.

Erza took a step back. "Just relax and Wendy will handle this."

"Not a chance!" said Carla angrily. "She already helped him once, which was the last time! If he wants more help, he's going to have to help us in return!"

"Carla! You're not the boss of her!" said Erza furiously. "Wendy, it's your choice."

"I'll do anything!" she said determinedly.

Lucy lashed at Wendy. "Don't touch him! You'll kill him!"

Erza stepped forward. "Listen to us!"

"Don't kill him!" repeated Lucy. Fear and madness was reflected in her eyes. "Don't touch him, or I'll kill you all!"

A sword appeared at her throat. "Move."

Lucy remained blocking their way. The seconds were ticking away bit by bit. She wouldn't let anyone touch him but herself. It would be what Natsu had wanted anyway.

"Ok, that's it!" said Erza angrily.

Lucy cried as Erza grabbed her and whacked the hilt of her sword against her head. Lucy all but blacked out.

"Lucy!" squeaked Wendy. She remembered not to use _san _at the end of each name.

"Wendy, come here."

Erza knelt down at Natsu's side and examined his wound. There was blood – lots of blood. So much that the small splinters of wood and dirt around Natsu had began to float. Obviously, he had been shot or stabbed by something. A magic gun could never do as much damage as this. Was it... a _real _gun? Why would someone use one of those? Magic weapons didn't need new ammunition so there was no need to waste money buying those expensive bits of metal. The magic guns could reload using the mage's magic and vary in strength depending on the user. Whereas ordinary guns were big money wasters to mages rarely used them. So why did Sting have one? Couldn't he just shoot with his dragon breath?

"Heal him," said Erza in a low voice. "Do it fast and focus on the wound. There's a bullet in there I think."

Wendy's eyes stretched wide in horror. She knelt down next to Natsu and began to heal him.

Erza stood up, wiping the blood off her hands on a nearby tree. Natsu sure had a lot of blood. And what was strange was that it felt different. It wasn't warm like it used to feel. Erza remembered all the times Natsu's blood had smeared on her hands when she punched him. She remembered how his blood had a sort of fiery tingle to it when she first touched it. But now, his blood felt empty. It was missing the most vital element of all – his magic.

The End

I'm getting tired and lazy with this story. Wow, I get bored so fast, don't I? I've only got about seven chapters. -_-

Oh well... I can't just leave it unfinished...

I'm sorry if Lucy got a bit spastic there.


End file.
